Because I care about you
by Sony89
Summary: Injured Safety Patrol Officer Ingrid Third is forced to stay at home for her birthday. Fillmore comes over to visit... What will happen?  FilmoreIngrid OneShot


Hey guys! This is my first Fillmore Story. Hope you like it! I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm from Austria, so my English is not that good! I don't own Filmore!

Enjoy!

Recommended Songs for this Story:

Hoobastank – Just one

Hinder – By the way

AFI – Miss Murder

Seether feat. Amy Lee – Broken

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**I care about you**

(FilmoreIngrid Oneshot)

Ingrid looked up from her book when she heard a knock on her door.

She was sitting on her bed, blanket over her feet and leaning against her pillows. She was wearing a black jumper because it was cold outside.

A heavy summer rain splashed against her window.

"Come in." she said, wanting to know who was visiting her.

The first thing she saw was white lilies in a beautiful flower bouquet.

In contrast, right behind the flowers, a dark skinned boy named Cornelius Fillmore entered her room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello injured Officer.", he said and handed her the flower bouquet plus a little present which Ingrid hadn't noticed yet. It was a little box, wrapped in expensive looking paper. "Happy Birthday."

He sat on the chair beside her bed, watching Ingrid's blanket. He knew that underneath it was the leg of his partner, enveloped with white plaster.

He sighed.

Ingrid watched the flowers and the little box for a few seconds, then placed them on her nightstand and also sighed.

"How often do I have to tell you Fillmore? It's not your fault, so don't look like I would die any moment."

He shook his head. "But Ingrid it IS my fault. If I would have been more careful and if Tray wouldn't hate me so much you wouldn't have to lie here 3 weeks. You're not even able to stand up because of me! I don't even want to know what could have happened if Anza hadn't been up there so fast…" He stopped.

She sighed again. Ingrid knew that she had been lucky.

Every time he visited her at home (which was nearly everyday), where she laid with her plastered leg, they discussed their previous case and who's fault it was, that Ingrid now was forced to stay in bed.

_Flashback_

_They were waiting. _

_The unfinished diving platform of the outside-pool was still full of unused bricks, but it was the best point for watching the burglars as they waited for their customers to show up._

_It was dark and the cold summer breeze was touching Ingrid's face and she sighed._

"_Honestly. We have been waiting here for more than an hour now. When are they coming?", she asked her partner and sat down again behind the wall of bricks. _

"_I don't know. Maybe they have been tricked.", Fillmore said and sat down beside her._

_He allowed himself to watch her for a little bit._

_She was not wearing her black dress today, but a black skirt and a green t-shirt which matched her eyes. She was beautiful._

_He blushed and shook his head violently. 'Focus Fillmore! This is not the time to think of how good looking she is. You're in the middle of a mission.' _

_But it was useless. He couldn't take his eyes off her._

_They didn't expect to sit here for so long, so she was shivering._

"_Here.", Fillmore said and gave her his jacket._

_She smiled and took it. "Thanks. But won't you be cold?", she asked and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders._

"_Nah...", he said and once again watched the burglars. They were all staying where they had be-._

"_Ingrid? Two of them are missing!", he hissed and took out his spyglasses to watch them._

"_I know… They're standing right in front of us!", she said and stood up as careful as possible._

_Two of __the burglars had climbed up the tower and had now bricks in their hands. They smirked._

"_Good evening officers. Did you enjoy your evening so far?", one of them said, taking a step closer._

_They didn't answer. They only took a step back until they reached the end of the unfinished platform._

'_Damn', thought Filmore and watched the bricks in their hands. 'They seriously want to attack us.'_

"_You know Filmore, I always thought you and your partner would make a wonderful couple.", said the person, who removed his hood._

"_Tray…", he said and clenched his fists. This boy brought back memories of former criminal times. And they weren't exactly good ones._

"_Yes, that's my name Filmore. Did you really think I'm that careless and let the safety patrol stop my plans? You know me better than that. I think the sight of this beautiful girl beside you freezed your brain."_

_Tray and his companion took another step closer._

"_You have to excuse my rudeness Ingrid."; said Tray and gave her a smirk. "It's such a shame to hurt such a beautiful flower like you, but you know, my money comes first."_

"_Oh really.", said Ingrid and smirked. "You'll never see anything of you precious money.."_

_Filmore took a whistle out of his pocket and blew it. _

_The signal for the other patrollers to come out._

_The whole thing just took a few seconds. The burglars on the ground were arrested and the robbed goods were safe._

_Tray was angry. Very angry. "Why you little…"_

_Before Fi__llmore knew it, Ingrid gave him a push and he was falling down the platform into the cold pool._

_Right after him, only a few meters away, a brick landed in the water and sank to the ground. She had saved him from getting hit._

_But Ingrid didn't follow._

_As fast as he could he swam to the surface and looked upwards._

"_That was the wrong thing to do Fillmore!", Tray yelled. The second person on top had grabbed Ingrid._

_She was struggling to break free but her opponent was too strong._

_Fillmore saw Anza and O'Farrell climb up the ladder as fast as they could, but Fillmore somehow knew that they would be too late._

"_Revenge is a wonderful thing Fillmore. Especially if I can take it by hurting one of the few persons that mean something to you! This is for all the things you did to me in the past!"_

"_INGRID!", Fillmore shouted. He was totally shocked. And so where the others watching._

_But the loudest cry came from Ingrid._

_Tray had picked up a brick, had stretched out one of Ingrids flouncing legs... and crashed the hard stone against her leg with all the force he could find._

_She let out a shout that told everybody that her leg was broken. And that she had to endure terrible pain._

_Tray smirked. Knowing that he was captured, he let the brick fall down again. He at least wanted to fulfil the goal to hurt Fillmore._

_Anza and __O'Farrell had nearly reached the top._

"_And this…", said Tray, looking once again at his opponent down in the water. "…is for ruining tonight's trade."_

_He gave is partner a wink, and he threw Ingrid into the pool…_

_Flashback End_

"I should be the one to suffer right now Ingrid…", he mumbled and hid his face in his hands.

Ingrid, sick of his talking, leaned forward and took his hand. "_Cornelius…_", she said, using his first name on purpose so he looked up. "Folsom threw Tray out and his companions are suspended for the rest of the school year. Everything turned out fine."

Fillmore growled and squeezed her hand tightly. "You call THAT fine? He broke your leg Ingrid! And god only knows what he would have done to you if Anza and O'Farrell hadn't been there! And all because he knew about my feelings for-", she stopped.

Then, Ingrid saw something that was new for her. Fillmore had a light blush on his face.

'Oh my god…', she thought and couldn't stand to look him into the eyes anymore. 'I thought everything Tray said was a lie… Does he really like me that way?'

"I would have never been able to forgive myself if more had happened to you Ingrid.", he whispered and enveloped her little hand with both of his strong hands. "B-Because…"

He stopped again. 'Why is this so hard to say damnit! Everybody in the patrol knows! Even Folsom asked me when I would tell her!'

Ingrid gathered all her courage to ask the one question. "B-Because what?"

Fillmore took a last deep breath and then hugged her tightly, his mouth only millimetres away from her right ear.

"Because I really care about you Ingrid. I care about you more than just a partner or a friend would do."

Silence filled the room. Fillmore didn't let go of Ingrid. He inhaled the smell of her hair and waited for a reaction. It smelled like lemon.

After what seemed like eternity, Ingrid slowly wrapped her arms around Fillmores back and decided to give him a kiss on the cheek.

But Fillmore, shocked of the fact that he hugged her back, had turned his face towards hers.

Her lips landed on his, and they both didn't really know what to do at first.

Slowly, timid and very carefully, Fillmore moved his lips to show her that he was serious.

'That's my first kiss…', Ingrid thought and allowed herself to get lost in it just for a few seconds, before returning the kiss.

But before they started properly, there was a loud knock on the door, with both of them push away in shock.

"Ingrid?", her father said and waited for an answer. "I cooked a soup for you! Is Cornelius still here? His mother called to tell him that dinner is ready!"

Confused, Fillmore took a lock at his watch and let out a yelp. He had already been here for an hour.

"Y-Yes dad!", Ingrid said, slightly out of breath. "Thank you! You can come in."

That's what he did. Placing a tray with soup and some bread on her bed, he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Tell me if you need something sweetie."

He left the room.

Fillmore just stood there, not to know what to do.

His face turned at least 12 different shades of red, but because of his dark skin it was nearly invisible.

"Y-You should go.", Ingrid stuttered. She didn't dare to look at him.

"Yes..", he said, opening the door. "I'll come by tomorrow okay? And don't forget to open your present okay?"

Turning around once again, he placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Moments later, she sat on her bed, paralyzed. Her soup was cold by now, but she didn't care. She was not hungry.

Turning to her nightstand, she took the little box and opened it.

She gasped, and took out a silver necklace with a shiny green stone on it.

There was also a little note in the box.

_Dear Ingrid,_

_Happy Birthday! I thought this necklace would match your beautiful eyes._

_I know you don't often wear jewellery, but I hope you like it._

_When you're reading this, I', probably not beside you and you already know about my feelings for you._

_I really hope you feel the same. I know this note is a little ridiculous, but you know I'm not good in feelings and stuff._

_I'll definitely visit you again tomorrow._

_I hope you're getting better soon._

_Love,_

_Cornelius Fillmore._

_PS.: The flowers are the present from the patrol. From each member one Lilly. They wish you a happy birthday too._

Ingrid smiled and placed the necklace back into its box. It was far too beautiful to wear it in bed.

She took the flower bouquet and made a deep breath.

'This really is one happy birthday.' she thought.

And although she couldn't stand up and thank her friends, she really felt happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soo? How was it? I know the scene on the platform with Ingrids leg is a little bit cruel.

Review please! I would like to hear some criticism and comments on this story. Do you want me to write another Filmore story?

See you!

Sony


End file.
